survivorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
TDRI
Day 1 Three helicopters soar over the stunning country of Gabon, each headed in its own individual direction. Hanging from a fourth helicopter is a red-clad man, the sexiest man anyone's ever seen, plus a little bit more sexy. If it isn't clear by now, this man is none another than the world-renowned Reddy. "We are currently flying of Gabon, Earth's Last Eden, in preparation for the start of one of the most epic seasons of Total Drama yet. Eighteen castaways have been divided into three tribes; they have never spoken to one another, and outside their own tribe, they have no idea who they are competing against. These strangers will be marooned for the next thirty-nine days, forced to work together to build a new society, while battling the elements and each other. They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted from the tribe. In the end, only one will be left standing." The helicopter eases into a turn as Reddy collects the rest of his thoughts. "However, there's a twist this season. When a person is voted off, they'll be sent to redemption island, where they'll be forced to live until the next person is voted off and sent to join them. At that point, the two outcasts will duel to stay alive in the game. At two select game intervals, the reigning Redemption Island champion will be allowed to re-enter the game and resume their quest for the one million dollar grand prize. The contestants do not know of this twist yet, and won't know until the first challenge." Reddy clears his throat. "Alrighty, then. Thirty-nine days... Eighteen people... ONE SURVIVO--," Reddy stops himself. "Uh, I mean... TOTAL DRAMA-ER!" (Theme Song which will likely be shortened in future episodes) As the helicopters touch down at their respective camps, the castaways (all clad in their tribe colors) hop off their rides and rush to explore their new homes. As this is happening, Reddy begins to voice-over in order to introduce the castaways, starting with the blue tribe. "The Enormous Elephants, which will always wear blue, consist of.... Amanda," a raven-haired girl is shown jumping into the air and breaking a tile with a club. "...Danny," a short boy is seen spearing a ten foot long shark. "...Diana," a brunette girl is shown praying on the beach. "...Minnie," a tall, sexy blonde is rips off her top and tackles another castaway. "...Rambo," a tan guy with messy red hair swims against the current. "...and, finally, Shane." A guy with a prosthetic arm slams another castaway with a bag during a challenge. The scene soars over the the red tribe, entering their camp. "The Grouchy Gorillas, which will always wear red, consist of... Kenny," a scrawny boy hides in a bush to avoid the wildlife around him. "...Lisa," an older women is shown leading a group of younger women. "...Makiko," a pale girl stares directly at the viewer through the TV screen. "...Mattheus," a pale blonde boy cowers at the sight of a butterfly. "...Shabamba," a black lady is shown arguing with another castaway. "...and Xaiden." A boy in black is shown laying on the beach.